


Flowers Of A Brighter Past

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Developing Relationship, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Elros learn one last thing, as the end draws near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Of A Brighter Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Many thanks to macalaure for beta reading! 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are entirely my fault.

Time seemed to stagnate in the misty gloominess of the Taur-im-Duinath. Life itself felt sluggish there, a haven mercifully screened from war and death. Orcs still feared the forest enough not to venture too far inside its borders even now that Morgoth's hold extended over the whole of Beleriand. The many hidden marshes, the little lakes and rivers, and the sudden craggy slopes made it a perilous territory for those not well acquainted with it.

That forest was Elrond and Elros's first conscious idea of home. 

They had been raised there with all the regards and the small luxuries which the forest itself allowed. At 25, they would have been ready to leave it, get to know the peoples outside it – their own peoples – and face them and their past. 

The army of the Valar had landed twelve years before, but had been making little progress. They were – according to the reports of scouts and the accounts of Elves travelling south to leave the continent for good – numerous and well equipped, but had no knowledge of the terrain. The few Beleriand-born soldiers who had joined it were survivors of Doriath, Gondolin or Nargothrond, with very little experience of the land beyond those realms. Even the Maiar couldn't predict where orcs would lurk, and what sort of hiding places the Balrogs preferred for their most destructive sallies. 

Maedhros had sent valuable intelligence, along with all the scouts he could spare, but both had been turned back by Eönwë. Maedhros had never been one to be easily disheartened, however, and continued to fight. While Eönwë attempted to advance from the west, the Fëanorians chased orcs in the east. 

Elrond and Elros often joined Maedhros and Maglor on those forays, their first experiences of war as fighters – of the taking of lives and of the overriding instinct to stay alive – the last step in their education. 

They liked the rhythms of that existence, but soon they would have to make a decision. Their current situation afforded them no future. The best course would have been to join the army of the Valar, but they weren't particularly attracted by the prospect of fighting orcs under a leader they didn't know, and intimidated by the possibility that they might meet their father for what would have counted as the first time in their lives. 

A father was something it was too late for them to have. One of the many things they had learnt, during their extraordinary adolescence, was that it was perfectly possible for a child to grow up without parents, and that raising a child didn't necessarily make someone a parent. The sons of Fëanor had been fair, attentive with them, but also kept a guarded distance. The breach between them was of the kind that couldn't be filled and evened out. 

They had, rather, thrown bridges over it.

Maedhros, who wasn't particularly talkative around them even now that they were adults and preferred action, had taught them single combat, and passed on to them all the experience he had amassed in centuries of warfare. 

Maglor, the musician, had taught them strategy.

He had also taught them music itself, of course, history, Quenya, North Sindarin and enough of the Green Elven tongue to be able to interact with (or avoid) the Green Elves.

Most of the Elves who lived in the Taur-im-Duinath were Green Elves, forced to leave Ossiriand after orcs began poisoning the rivers there. Elrond and Elros had discovered the importance of perspective thanks to the Green Elves. The majority of them had no love for Men. Their hatred was deep-seated and implacable – Men were weak, Men had been responsible for Morgoth's victory, Men were the only ones who had chosen to serve him – and they had no great love for Elrond and Elros themselves. 

It was being the target of hostile glares, catching shreds of curses directed at all mortals that bit by bit altered their perception of all other inhabitants of the forest – the grim, steel-eyed Ñoldor; the few North Sindar with their own ancient grudges; the Avari who tarried stealthily among the trees, removed from everybody else; Maedhros and Maglor themselves. 

Curufin's wife was something of a special case. That name on their mother's lips had sounded like venom, but this woman talked of _their_ family as if they had been monsters. She grudgingly taught them archery, but without sparing them bitter tirades on how things would have been different, if her husband had not lost his kingdom and all the work he had been carrying out there, if their great-grandparents hadn't valued their own happiness more than everybody else's war against Morgoth. 

“Yes, she is in the wrong... _we_ are all in the wrong. But being in the wrong does not make your feelings any less valid, and does not rid you of longing,” Maglor had said, when they complained of his sister-in-law being insufferable to him. 

They didn't understand missing someone. The memories of Sirion, and of the people they had known there, had soon faded from their uprooted child selves. They did remember their mother – her voice and smell – and the closest they could get to a sense of loss was vainly trying to recall the exact shape of her face. Their father had never been a part of their life, even before the attack. As adults, they understood that his absences had served a greater purpose, and they did wonder how things would have been like, if the attack had never happened. What was clear to them was that things would not have necessarily been better, and that it was useless to wallow in what-ifs, as Curufin's wife did; you had to live with what you had. 

All in all, what they had wasn't bad at all. 

“I think you are old enough,” Maglor suddenly said during supper one particularly clammy evening. Maedhros and Maglor made a point of always dining with them. It had been the same, they said, in their home: no matter what their daily activities were, they would all meet in the evening, and dine together. 

“What for?” Elros asked, looking up from his bowl now only half-filled with edible plants.

They had already agreed that they would leave only when they felt ready to. 

“Sex,” was Maglor's reply, however. “If you want.”

Both blushed, but held Maglor's searching gaze.

“I suppose your bodies are already fully developed...your mother was little older than you when she begot you.” 

It had been a mystery to them, at first, how Maglor separated the woman who had given life to them from the woman he had driven to dive off a cliff with the prospect of death. In time, they had come to the conclusion that it was the same process by which they were able to keep apart the man who had picked them up from the wreckage of their own home as terrified children, and the man who still looked after them, not merely out of duty and not out of guilt (and it had become clear to both, though neither had said it out loud yet, that leaving him would be consciously losing something, and it scared them).

Both nodded.

“In that case, there a couple of things you should keep in mind. The Valar introduced a concept of 'incest', a prohibition to lie with kin too close, which didn't exist in Cuiviénen. This was accepted by most of the Eldar, whereas it remains largely ignored among the Quendi, as a conversation with any of them would confirm.” Maglor said. “As for ourselves, we never kept it in much consideration. It was our father who first introduced us to sex, and we were his lovers besides being his sons and friends from then on.” 

Maglor spoke with remarkable firmness. The twins had often heard his voice not quite break, but take on a vulnerable edge at the faintest allusion to his father. That man, long dead, whose all-pervasive presence and glaring absence still informed their every action. 

Maedhros, who sat next to Maglor and munched on his ration with an absent expression, cringed at his brother's words, and that was by far not unexpected. He was aloof, and didn't talk much, but his emotions flashed undisguised on his scarred, weary face.

He lifted his head towards them, something akin to terrible hankering in his eyes. Maedhros had started truly looking at them only when they had grown to adolescents, and weren't a pair of twin children that needed taking care anymore, but their own persons, men he could interact with without stumbling into too painful memories. 

Elrond and Elros did remember _the others_. It had been their first distinct memory in their new life. A pair of dead bodies, crowned with a curly mass of hair in two slightly different shades of red, of which Maedhros had saved a lock. Maedhros hadn't buried those bodies, but burnt them and strewn their ashes at the foot of a tall chestnut tree. The spot was easy to identify: a carpet of blood-red spider lilies always grew there, in every season.

“Remember this: all sex is good if you want it, irrespective of who your partner is. You don't have to be head over heels in love with someone to have sex with them either, but you do have to respect them,” Maglor spoke again.

“Of course,” Elrond said seriously. 

Maglor smiled. “The choice is your own. You are free to lie with each other or whomever else you may fancy...even with us, we would be glad to instruct you.”

With those words, the moment became oddly intimate. Elros fidgeted with his fork, poking at his food, then decided to speak. “...how does it feel like, to have a father and be with them in every way?”

Maedhros stiffened. His fingers clenched around his bowl in such a tight grasp that Elrond expected it to crack at any moment. Maglor's face went blank. Elrond squirmed uncomfortably on the fallen tree-trunk where he and his brother sat, barely resisting the urge to turn and frown at Elros. His eyes remained trained on Maglor's face, anxiously awaiting his reply. 

Maglor forced a small smile and his shoulders slumped. “I spent two hundred and sixty nine years, three months, eleven days and seven hours next to my father, and what I-...we shared with him is like...the glow of a Silmaril, unmatchable, irreplaceable. For elves, the bond between father and son must necessarily go beyond that of blood, or the simple need for fostering. I suppose humans have a different attitude, because they expect their fathers to grow old and die.”

Elros nodded, and they finished eating in silence.

A week later, Elrond and Elros knocked at the door of the small reed hut where Maglor and Maedhros slept. It was Maglor who opened the door. A naked Maglor. Elrond and Elros blushed and looked down, but Maglor quickly ushered them in.

Maedhros was sitting, equally naked, on the dried-grass mattress which occupied almost the whole floor. The air inside the hut was heavy, permeated with humid smells – wet wood of the tree which stood behind it, and the earthy vapour rising from a nearby riverbank. Elrond looked around and noticed a heap of objects amassed in the corner – the leather bag the brothers treated as their treasure-trove, their swords, Maglor's old battered harp and the newer, simpler instruments carved from wood during the peaceful spells inside the forest.

“So, you wish to have sex with us?” Maglor asked.

Elros nodded. “We bathed in the river,” he tersely said, in place of the long, elaborate speech his twin and he had agreed upon before heading there, but Elrond was too agitated to chide him for that after Elros had insisted he would be the one to speak.

Maglor chuckled, his lips opening into one of his rarer, genuinely radiant smiles. “Bodily odours are the least of our worries.”

“Do you want me to leave for now?” Maedhros asked, grabbing his shirt and standing up.

Elrond turned towards him, and observed him. It wasn't the first time he saw his scars, but he still couldn't help feel a fond – certainly unwarranted – sort of reverence whenever he caught a glimpse of them. He always thought that someone with such scars should have the world at their feet. “N- no,” he stammered out. 

Maedhros sat back down on the low mattress and smiled – an expression which was joyful and bitter all in one – beckoning him close. Elrond hastily removed the simple nettle and wild silk tunic he wore, and walked to him. Maedhros pulled him, still standing, between his legs. 

Maedhros wrapped his arms around him and started kissing his belly. Elrond flinched a little when the stump brushed his side. He was surprised that Maedhros was warm. He realised he had been expecting him to be cold for some reason, cold and detached even in intimacy. Maedhros's kisses spoke of a fierce passion instead, an ardour that hid beneath his aloofness, and renewed Elrond's desperate wish that he might have met Maedhros under different circumstances, that he might not have felt so conflicted about not hating him half as much as he _should_ have. 

“You think too much,” Maedhros murmured against his bellybutton.

“It's better to think -”

“Not _always_ ,” Maedhros smirked and lowered his head. His tongue darted out and flicked against the tip of Elrond's cock. Elrond yelped and took a jerky step back, which made it easier for Maedhros to take him into his mouth. Elrond did stop thinking after that. He was briefly distracted when a naked Elros pushed Maglor down on the mattress just next to them, and latched onto his neck, sucking on it with bruising vigour, then he bit on his lower lip, and lost himself in the sensation, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

Maedhros's mouth moved back and forth over his shaft, slowly, so slowly in fact that after a while Elrond began to grow impatient, to want more. He wanted Maedhros to take him deeper, and slide his lips and tongue around his shaft more quickly, cover it all in that wonderful slipperiness. He wanted to _thrust_ into Maedhros's mouth, but he wasn't sure Maedhros would allow that, so he did his best to stay still, even though he couldn't help writhing at times.

Maedhros's eyes were closed, and he seemed completely, _happily_ given over to his task. Elrond's hand tentatively reached out to touch his head, and when Maedhros didn't recoil from the touch and continued laving his cock he became a little bolder, massaging Maedhros's scalp through his short hair. 

Elros didn't seem to have as much compunction with Maglor. His hands had grabbed Maglor's wrists and pinned them above his head. He ground wildly against him and his mouth covered Maglor's neck and shoulders in hickeys. Maglor let him do, raising his hips now and then to meet his thrusts and slide their cocks right together, but otherwise welcomed even Elros's more clumsy jabs that smeared his belly with the half-elf's precome.

The twins were as eager as they were inexperienced, and the novelty of the sensations as well as the unexpected but inviting pliancy of the brothers heightened their arousal and led them to finish all too soon. Elros's cock rubbed over Maglor's crotch, through his pubic hair, and his seed spurted all over his stomach, whereas Elrond let himself go inside Maedhros's mouth even as his mind screamed that he shouldn't. He did make a feeble attempt to withdraw from Maedhros, but Maedhros's lips remained sealed about his girth, and he only pulled slightly back to receive Elrond's seed in his mouth rather than down his throat.

“Well, that was quick,” Maglor playfully said, dipping his fingers in Elros's spending on his chest and bringing it to Elros's mouth before tasting it himself, while Maedhros drank the last of the seed from Elrond's cock, swallowing it all down hungrily.

“I- we-,” Elros faltered, at once aroused again by the taste of his own come on his tongue. 

“It is expectable, and entirely normal, given that this is your first time,” he said, deftly slipping out of Elros's hold and sitting up to kiss Elros hard on the lips. “We will show you how taking works, while you two recover...I'm sure it won't take you too long. Just sit and watch.”

Maglor gave Maedhros a light pat on the shoulders and stood up from the bed, slipping between Elrond and Elros and giving each one more kiss. Maedhros pulled back from Elrond and straightened. He scooted to the middle of the bed and lay down, opening his legs wide and pulling them back. His cock stood erect, thick and veiny, from its crown of copper curls and Elrond found his gaze was irresistibly drawn to it. 

“You can touch,” Maedhros said noting it, “if you want.” 

Elrond lifted his right arm, but his hand collided in mid-air with Elros's. Elros looked apologetically at his frowning twin, and after giving Maedhros's cock a couple of inexperienced tugs, his hand glided up to his belly and chest, to pinch one of Maedhros's nipples.

“Oh Cáno, if you don't hurry up I think our impatient charges are going to take your place,” Maedhros jested, while Elrond's fingers skimmed over his balls and fluttered bashfully over his asscrack.

The words seemed to embolden the twins. Elros's hand caressed the whole expanse of Maedhros's chest, tracing his scars, while Elrond's fingers crawled back up to his cock and fondled it in earnest.

“I'm sure you wouldn't mind,” Maglor quipped, casting a glance towards the bed while he rummaged in the pile of spare clothes to find the small wooden bottle he looked for. 

Once he had retrieved it, he rose from where he had crouched and returned to the bed. Elrond and Elros pulled their hands away, and sat back, leaving Maglor room to kneel between his brother's legs. 

“When you will live in more comfortable conditions, and will hopefully have all the luxuries of a stable settlement available, you must take great care when preparing someone for anal intercourse,” he said, wetting his fingers with liquid from the bottle and bringing them to his brother's opening. He didn't immediately push in, but trailed them delicately all around the rim, with barely any pressure. “Nelyo here knows how to take it, so I don't have to worry _too_ much.”

Maedhros grinned, moving eagerly against his brother's tickling fingers. “It's hard to hurt me in general.”

 _'Physically'_ , Elrond thought. A quick glance at Elros confirmed that he thought the same. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss, shifting closer until their knees bumped together, and held each other's hand. Then they turned back towards the brothers and watched intently – fascination and anticipation mixing together – how Maedhros pushed back and his opening relaxed to let his brother's fingers in. 

Maglor slid them in swiftly, past the second knuckle and all the way to the base. He twisted his hand then, turning his fingers to slick Maedhros's passage all around, and worked them in and out with deft precision. 

“There's a spot inside a man's ass,” he said, keeping his fingers pressed upwards,“Not too deep. If you touch it, it will heighten your partner's pleasure. Nelyo's is...right here.”

Maedhros let out a delighted grunt, and the twins' eyes widened as his cock twitched on its own and oozed a large drop of precome. 

“You can bring a man to orgasm just by touching this spot,” Maglor went on, jiggling his fingers so as to apply an intermittent but unrelenting pressure.

“Really?” Elros said.

“Yes. I will do it for you later, so you will realise how it feels.”

He pulled his fingers out, leaving Maedhros shuddering and already half-undone, and smeared some of the lubricant over the tip of his cock.

Elrond and Elros held their breath as Maglor brought the tip of his cock to Maedhros's hole. 

“It is fundamental that you do not tense up while being penetrated. It's an instinctive reaction, but you must try to overcome it, and supplant it with trust. If you do feel your partner tensing, you should never pull back too quickly, however,” he said. 

The twins nodded, Maglor's voice commanding their attention even though their eyes were glued to the spot where he and Maedhros were about to be joined. 

Maedhros's hips lifted off the bed, tilting towards his brother, offering his body to him. Maglor lay his hands on his large sturdy thighs for support and pushed in. 

Maedhros threw his head back, his face tensing for an instant before relaxing again into a rapturous expression. His body did the same, his chest heaving deeply once, then fluttering. Lost in pleasure like that, it was easier to ignore the scars – the indelible marks of violence – and see in him only the carefree man Maglor had often told them about.

“Touch his cock,” Maglor instructed, while his own cock disappeared into his brother's passage as if it were sucked in.

Elrond hastened to comply, and this time managed to reach it before Elros.

Maglor undulated rhythmically into his brother, his thrusts evenly spaced out and angled so as to bring the greatest pleasure to both him and Maedhros. He didn't take overly long, and immediately after he came he pulled out, panting slightly, and turned at the brothers. 

“Do you want to try now?" he asked, his curly hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He wasn't too different from how he looked after a battle, Elrond mused, save for the glazed look in his hooded eyes, which replaced the ruthlessness of war. 

Both he and Elros nodded vigorously. 

Maglor crumpled down on the mattress next to his brother and stretched himself next to him. The sight of the sons of Fëanor sprawled on the bed, both mellowed out by pleasure, was a maddening one.

Elros sprang into motion, climbing over Maedhros to settle between Maglor's legs. He spit in his hand and lowered his fingers to Maglor's ass, mimicking what he had seen Maglor do. He nudged the still tight ring of muscle, smearing it with his saliva, and when his fingers went dry, he spit on them again. Maglor opened up to him just like Maedhros had done for his brother, and the young half-elf clearly felt the muscles of Maglor's ass unclench, then wrap around his fingers and suck him in. He gasped. 

The only taste of sex he had had before that night was half-hearted experimentation with his brother, which had amounted to nothing more than touching each other's cocks and teasing each other's ass. _This_ was something entirely new. His fingers were enveloped by heat and softness, and his heart sped up even more as he imagined how his cock would feel all wrapped up by _that_. 

He looked up at Maglor. Maglor saw the burning need in his eyes. He grasped Elros's right and poured some of the lubricant on it. Elros held it in his cupped palm almost reverently, careful not to spill it by moving it too fast. 

Elrond tarried, lost in contemplation. He was tempted to return his cock to the delight of Maedhros's mouth, and properly fuck it because now he was sure that Maedhros _would_ allow it, but when Elros called ' _onóna_ ', he stirred from his fantasy and focused once again on a reality that wasn't any less exciting than his imaginings.

Elrond looked on as Elros positioned his cock against Maglor's opening, and jerked his hips forward, breaching Maglor. Maglor gave a loud gasp, then moaned, long and sweet, the sound so pleasant in fact that it might have been singing. Once Elros was sheathed, Maglor twisted his body slightly so that he lay half on his side, and could hug his older brother, throwing one arm over his ample chest. Elros lifted Maglor's left leg, pulling it out of the way, and using it as a support to anchor himself to him. He held tightly onto it while he drove into him, erratically at first, biting on his lower lip in concentration as he found his pleasure through slick moist warmth. It was even better than he had imagined, the tight passage opening to let him in yet clutching him wondrously.

Seeing his blissful expression, Elrond scrambled to imitate him, perching himself over Maedhros's much larger body. His gaze locked with Maedhros's while his fingers descended to his opening, not hesitant this time. Maedhros's passage was supple and slippery – almost, he thought, as his mouth would have been – loosened by Maglor's use and wet with Maglor's seed. Elrond thought it was fitting that he should first experience sex like that, following Maglor's lead. He took hold of his own cock and guided it Maedhros's ass. Maedhros smiled – and it was purely cheerful smile – probably guessing his thoughts.

Elrond placed his hands on Maedhros's hips, pushed in to the hilt and drew back and quickly shoved back in, matching the rhythm of Elros's thrusts inside Malgor. It was such a simple movement, mere friction of skin on skin, but he felt such rapture that he nearly cried. 

“Am I-...am I doing it right?” Elros asked, breathless. “The spot-”

“You can't hit it every time. It's...” – a tremor went through Maglor's voice – “it's impossible for anybody. You're doing good,” he purred, before pleasure overwhelmed him, giving the best possible answer to Elros's question.

Elros and Elrond stopped for a moment and stooped over for a kiss, letting their tongues slide and coil against each other. With some wriggling, Maedhros craned his neck to do the same with Maglor, and the two of them started kissing too, continuing even as the twins resumed fucking them and their bodies rocked back into the mattress and against one another. 

Maglor was the first to come, and Elros gave a satisfied smile for having been able to outlast him. He made a point of thrusting into him for a while longer, holding out his orgasm for as long as he could, before filling him with his seed. Maglor lazily stroked Maedhros's cock in the meanwhile, so that his and Elrond's climax happened almost at the same time.

In the afterglow which followed – too beautiful, beautiful beyond anything he had experienced so far, yet fleeting, and very fragile – Elrond couldn't help himself. He sat back on his haunches, looked at the brothers, still lying in each other's arms, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“What's wrong?” Maedhros said, his earnest smile withering.

Elrond shook his head, both because he didn't want Maedhros and Maglor to see his weakness, and to chase it away. But he couldn't keep it inside. “I- I don't want this to ever end,” he blurted out. 

Elros turned towards his twin, but stared unseeing past him.

“...it doesn't have to end tomorrow,” Maglor softly said. 

Elrond swallowed the rest of his tears. He nodded. 

“Come here,” Maedhros said, holding out his arms to him, and Elrond dropped into them, not caring even when he brushed against Maedhros's stump. “You can sleep here today...and whenever else you want.”

Elrond lay on his side, capturing Maedhros's mouth in a kiss before turning, silently asking to be spooned by Maedhros from behind, which Maedhros gladly did. Maglor reclined in front of him, and behind him lay Elros, hugging the older elf tightly. Elrond threw his left arm around both, and after Maedhros encircled Elrond's waist, Elrond closed his eyes.

As he lay there – blissfully exhausted, warm, loved – knowing that there was no escaping the end, he felt he finally understood _everything_ , and–

“You _always_ think too much,” Maedhros whispered against the top of his head. “We won't be together forever, but we're together now. Think of that at least, if you must.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lwUS0GlNIA), which I think is perfect for Elrond's POV.
> 
> According to the only chronology we have, Elwing was 29 when she gave birth to Elrond and Elros.


End file.
